


In the Beach After 2 AM

by xxoctavodia



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoctavodia/pseuds/xxoctavodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, his feet stopped. He stood with his eyebrows scrunched wondering if he was imagining what he was seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beach After 2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuum. So the story is this...  
> I was listening to a radio show I've been listening to since forever,  
> where people call to tell scary stories and experiences they've had,  
> and this was inspired by one of them.

The sound of the gentle waves swaying back and forth from the beach was soothing, along with the warm breeze that wrapped around his skinny limbs and caressed his skin. Subaru sat leaned back on his arms on the sand, barefoot and alone as he stared up at the white moon that reflected on the surface of the water. The cigarette that hung between his lips burned slowly with a red light that could be seen from a distance and he exhaled, white smoke taken away with the air.  
It was late and tomorrow was an early morning, yet he remained, untroubled, uncaring.

Uncaring.

Sometimes things could get to be too much. It was possible to get tired of doing something you love so much. Subaru knew this. And places like these were good for the soul and the mind.

As he sat, content and relaxed, he started to feel his eyes drop. He had already been sleepy when he'd decided to walk to the beach from the hotel, but he'd ignored it knowing tomorrow they'd leave and he wouldn't get another chance to come. But that had been hours ago and Subaru thought the time he had spent here would do til he was able to find another place in wherever the band would happen to have taken him by then. He inhaled one last time before he put his cigarette out on  
the sand and grabbed his sandals before getting up and beginning the short walk back to the hotel.

Because it was dark and he was alone, he began to slightly hum under his breath. Before he knew it, the warm breeze turned to cold wind and he was shivering before he was halfway out of the beach. What is this? He thought, wrapping his arms around himself beginning to rub and ease a bit the goosebumps that had already come up on his skin. He continued walking, his sandals hanging from his fingers, strands of hair that escaped the confines of his hair-tie moving violently with the wind, and wondering why the way out of the beach felt like it was longer than the way into it.

Suddenly, his feet stopped. He stood with his eyebrows scrunched wondering if he was imagining what he was seeing. About 15 feet from him stood a woman, her long dark hair looked pitch black in that hour of the night and her dress contrasted beautifully with it, as it was the most immaculate white Subaru had ever seen. Both danced harmoniously with the wind, unlike Subaru's clothes and hair that just slapped at around at his skin, from one side to another. She stood facing  
the water, seeming unaware entirely of Subaru standing 15 feet away.

It was weird. It couldn't be anytime before 2 am, and this woman had the face of a 17 year old.

Subaru did nothing but stand there and stare. He was so entranced by the presence of this girl that he'd forgotten about the goosebumps, he wasn't even sleepy anymore. He continued to watch as the girl, still not acknowledging him, began to walk towards the water. Her movements were graceful and captivating. So much that she looked like she was floating and not walking towards the gentle waves that suddenly looked like they were welcoming her in. Although she never really did make it to them.

Subaru watched, with wide eyes, how this girl's body slowly turned see through and evaporated into thin air before the water, just carried away by the wind much like the smoke Subaru had been letting out through his mouth and nose trils some time before. The waves at her evanescent feet looked regretful as they weren't able to reach her before she was gone and they were pulled back into the sea. He stood, with the whistling wind whispering things in his ear that he couldn't catch.

His trance lasted for about 4 seconds, before he threw his sandals in the air and ran like hell back to his hotel.


End file.
